Anything For You
by LiveinLivingColor
Summary: Legally Blonde "Anything for you, little miss Woods comma Elle." An alternate scene to the "Legally Blonde" ballad, EmmettElle.


"It's been nice working with you, Miss. Woods, you can show yourself out."

Callahan stalked off the other way, leaving Elle stunned silent in the office. She went to run out, to get away, to be as far from him as possible, when Warner and Vivienne appeared in the doorway.

"Well hello, Marilyn." He said, sending a glare in her direction, "You're sure to make partner now. I mean, you _really_ deserved it."

Elle was determined not to cry as she tried to find a way to respond, but the tears got caught in her throat and she found herself starting to break down. Trying to run past Warner out the door was an option, but it felt like her legs couldn't move.

"Warner," Vivienne hissed, her voice cold and angry, "Shut up. Make yourself useful for once and go get Emmett."

"What? Why would I-"

"Just _go get Emmett_!" Vivienne half-yelled in the small office, whipping around to face him, "He's on his way out, catch him before he leaves and bring him back here."

Once Warner eyed the two women one last time and received another glare from Vivienne, he was out the door, searching the street for sign of Emmett.

Elle stood frozen in the middle of the office, still trying to process what had happened, trying to figure out how she couldn't have seen it coming, when Vivienne had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Elle looked up, seeing the brunette's eyes holding a comforting gaze rather than the threatening one she'd given Elle in the beginning of the year, and decided that it was much too late to try and pretend. She shook her head slowly as the tears began to fall.

"Callahan's a jerk. You shouldn't listen to him."

Elle shook her head again, "Vivienne, he _fired_ me. That's it. I'm done. I was never cut out for this."

Instead of answering, Vivienne peered out the window, hoping to see Warner returning, because honestly, she didn't know what to say.

XXX

Warner had been scanning the sidewalks on the way to the parking lot for at least five minutes when he finally saw Emmett, beginning to cross the pavement to his car.

"Emmett!" he called, walking faster, "Wait up!"

Emmett turned slowly and eyed him. "Warner. What…what can I do for you?" he asked, tentatively, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"It's a long story, but Elle's really upset. She's back in Callahan's office, and Vivienne sent me to get you, and-"he was cut off by Emmett running past him, sprinting back towards the building. "And he's already gone. Okay, then." He sighed and followed, jogging up the sidewalk.

XXX

Emmett ran up to Callahan's office building to see Vivienne standing outside the closed door. She looked up at him, grateful that he was finally here, and sighed. "Emmett, thank God. I didn't know what to say to her. She said she wanted to be alone, but I figured she wouldn't kick you out…"

"What happened?" he asked, out of breath from the run.

"Callahan hit on her."

"He _what?_"

"Warner and I were outside and saw through the window. He kissed her and she slapped him, and all she told me was that he fired her."

Anger passed through Emmett's eyes as he pictured the scene, immediately wanting to strangle Callahan.

"Thank you, for finding me." He said, then made his way to the door, leaving it open as he rushed into the office. Elle was sitting in a chair, her expression void of emotion.

"Elle?" he called, softly, kneeling next to her chair, and before he could get another word out she had catapulted herself into his arms, tears starting to fall on his jacket. He was motionless for a moment trying to let his brain catch up with what was happening, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're okay. I'm here, you're okay."

She only cried harder and something seemed to break inside him to think that _Callahan_ of all people had done this to her. She was in hysterics at this point, and he suddenly felt like nothing he could do would make this right.

"You need to slow down, okay? I know that you're hurt and nothing I can do will make it better, but you need to slow down before you hyperventilate. Okay?"

She nodded slightly against him and he pulled away from her, seeing her face for the first time. "Breathe for me, okay? Breathe."

She took in a few shaky breaths and he took her hand in his. "Okay. Now you need to listen to me. Callahan was _wrong_. Not just what he did, but whatever he said to you. You're so much _better_ than this, Elle; you deserved to get this internship. I know that you feel worthless right now, trust me, I know, but the Elle Woods I know doesn't quit, and we need to fight back. We can't let him win this."

She nodded slowly, attempting to wipe away her still-flowing tears.

"Let's go home."

She nodded again and stood, and they started to walk out the door when a voice from behind them made them freeze.

"Well, if isn't ratty corduroy to the rescue."

Emmett whipped around to see Callahan standing next to a bookshelf, smirking. "Leave her _alone_." He said, sending a death glare at the professor, "Just let us go, before I stop rationalizing and punch you in the face."

Callahan laughed, an amused smile playing on his lips. "Go home, Emmett, and take your girlfriend with you."

Emmett didn't bother to correct him; instead he sent one last venomous glare in Callahan's direction. "Go to hell." He said, before whipping around, taking Elle's hand in his, and slamming the door behind them as they ran out.

Emmett stopped on the sidewalk, turning to face Elle. "You okay?"

She nodded, trying to force a smile even through the tears that were gathering again in her eyes. "Thank you." She managed, her voice hoarse, "For that."

He smiled, "No problem. No one deserves to be treated like he treated you."

He led her toward the parking lot to his car, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"You ready to go?" Warner asked as he and Vivienne stood near the doorway, where they'd been watching the scene unfold. When she didn't answer, he waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello? You in there?"

She smiled, nodding. "Yeah. It's just…I just realized…"

"What?" Warner asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, nothing," she said, smirking as she started to walk down the sidewalk towards the parking lot, "He just loves her."

XXX

When they reached Elle's dorm and Emmett had walked her up, greeted Bruiser, and shut the door behind him.

"Well," he started, awkwardly shuffling, "I should go."

She nodded slowly and he turned to leave when he felt her grab his coat sleeve.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, and he turned back around to face her.

"Would you maybe…stay here? This is going to sound so…scripted, but I just really don't want to be alone tonight."

He smiled back at her, "Of course."

After a few minutes of awkward preparation, they were lying on Elle's bed, Bruiser snuggled at Emmett's feet.

"Thank you, again…" she mumbled, unknowingly taking a hold of his hand as she fell asleep almost immediately.

Emmett tightened his hold on her and smiled, impulsively pressing a kiss to her head, "Anything for you, little miss Woods comma Elle."


End file.
